yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Isolde Petit
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — catherine margaret diane st-just • ' age ' — 17 • ' birth date ' — march 10 • ' height ' — 5'7" • ' weight ' — 135lbs • ' hair ' — natural blonde, dyed brown • ' eyes ' — green • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — bisexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — • ' wand ' — 10-inch apple, rigid, with a core of unicorn hair • ' student activities ' — head girl of midgard, boxing, debate • ' favorite subject ' — herbology • ' least favorite subject ' — any language class • ' patronus ' — a fawn • ' boggart ' — wilting plants to symbolize a dying earth ''character information'' ''history'' Although adopted by a relatively loving couple, Isolde's life never gave her a silver spoon in her mouth, and she has always had to work hard for what she wanted. Her adoptive father worked as a contractor, born a squib, but after experiencing an on-site accident that injured his back, he was forced into early retirement regarding that profession and instead spent his days doing odd jobs (such as a bartender at a pub) shortly after Isolde's adoption was finalized. The family became dependent on her adoptive mother's income as a professor, and while it was enough, it was never substantial, and Isolde grew up learning to pinch her purse and stretch a knut to make it last. Isolde's life started out as the first-born daughter of a very illustrious family steeped in pureblood wizardry. Born Catherine Margaret Diane Saint-Just, she was destined for a life of riches, her father being very well-known and her mother descended from an old line of German nobility. From the very beginning, it was assumed that Catherine would be living the lives of princesses in the land of plenty, with never room to complain. However, Isolde was kidnapped during the observational week she was forced to stay in the neonatal unit (having been born two weeks premature), and the police immediately suspected one of Edmond's business rivals. Unfortunately, the trail went dry, even after Edmond paid the ransom, and Isolde never saw her biological parents again. Instead, baby Isolde was abandoned in an orphanage shortly after her abduction, and her kidnappers only used the ploy of having removed her for getting the money - afterwards, they hadn't had Isolde at all. Luckily for Isolde, she was adopted by the Petit family in Pays de la Loire, France, and off she was to start a life completely different from her own. While they were financially secure at the time of the adoption, shortly after receiving Petit, Francois suffered from a work-related accident and their main source of income suffered greatly. In a switch of parental roles, Isolde was mostly raised by stay-at-home Francois, while Josephine worked on bringing home the bacon. Isolde grew up to be an adventurous, smart child, who worked as soon as she was able in order to help support her family. While she never had the newest clothing or the latest gadgets, Isolde was relatively happy with her life and small circle of friends, especially because she grew up in a small wizarding community. A lot of the community avoided her, based on her father's status as a squib, and Isolde was always the first person to stand up for her gentle-mannered father, the man who had done more for her than anyone else. When she received her invitation to attend Yggdrasil Academy, Josephine, a Beauxbaton graduate, was rather hesitant, but Francois encouraged Isolde to try something new, and so it was there, and not her family's legacy, that she followed. At Yggdrasil, Isolde was immediately very popular, having always been friendly, pretty, and cheerful. She had a tendency to tease and she was, by no means, the perfect student; although she had a great gift with herbology, her grades for potions and her other subjects were generally abysmal at best. She worked a part-time job in the near-by town as a florist, continuing to further her favorite subject, and because her boss pushed her to, began to study a bit more. With the improved grades, Isolde soon became a favorite student of the faculty as well and though never a prefect, she was finally Head Girl of her house in her 7th Year. Now that it is her final year at Yggdrasil, Isolde feels it is a rather bittersweet ending to what might be the best period of her life. Nonetheless, she looks to the oncoming years with great excitement and hopes to continue working at the flower shop near campus. ''personality'' Intelligent and vivacious, there is very little that Isolde does not have in life. It is like everything dealt her has been a good hand, and her rather luckless way of stumbling into good fortune has many people both hating her and loving her. While she makes plenty of mistakes, there is no need to tell her twice, and her personal obstacles are usually overcome because of her hardworking spirit. There is very little that makes Isolde back down, and when the going gets tough, she really gets going. Underneath that pretty face lies a Titan just daring someone to conquer her, and her steel backbone makes it difficult to get her to compromise on when she thinks herself to be in the right, or to make her back down on something she really believes. Isolde always tries to be sincere and nurturing when she can be, and her social nature makes it easy for her to befriend others . Sometimes she can be flirtatious, but what she really likes is teasing people she is interested in, romantically or platonically; not in a mean-spirited way either, but in the aforementioned 'flirtatious' tone. She takes most things in good humor, though prone to being sensitive and emotional, and she is most definitely compassionate. It is this last trait that seems to drive Isolde's every action: she tries to help others when she can, and when she can't, she keeps trying anyways. She's a nurturer and a very focused individual, with a lot of drive. It seems as if that every person Isolde meets, she cares for genuinely. However, there are a few flaws to her person, and not everything is a cup of tea with Isolde. Because of her sometimes self-sacrificing personality, Isolde can be flighty with her ideas and proceed on with things no matter the consequences, at a risk to herself. She can be secretive, keeping information to herself to protect her friends, and because she wants to protect, Isolde can also hold in her most personal of emotions. Though mostly an open person, if she wants to prevent someone from worrying about her, Isolde will shoulder the responsibility on her own. Because she bottles herself in like this, she can become high-strung and nervous, worrying needlessly about things and becoming obsessed with this idea of being the 'protector' rather than the protected. Her lack of foresight about the future can also be a bit unnerving; Isolde tries to live each moment to the fullest, and her willingness to play around and be cute and flirt and laugh and talk and generally not act as serious as she should at some points can be annoying; despite this, her attitude should not be interpreted as frivolous, because when the need comes, Isolde can be very serious. Her selflessness can be grating, interpreted as self-serving even, but Isolde regardless shows very little concern for what people think of her in that way. The only person she does aim to please is herself, and when she finds satisfaction with that, it's enough for her. ''schedule for classes'' :one — physics :two — latin :three — care of magical creatures :four — divination :five — english 7 :six — herbology :seven — muggle mythology and its ties into the wizarding world ''relationships'' ''students'' Yuzuki Perreil — Isolde really appreciates that Yuzuki has deemed her worthy enough to be her rolemodel. She tries her best to do right by the girl and really hopes that Yuzuki ends up Head Girl as well! She thinks she's an adorable, very sweet, very quirky thing. Lilith Bang — Isolde cares little for what Lilith says about her. She doesn't like her attitude or the way she treats people, especially if they happen to be muggleborn rather than pure-blooded like Lilith is. She especially doesn't appreciate the way Lilith is mean to others at times. It's safe to say they don't get along at all. Angelique Appolyon — A very recent ex-girlfriend. They broke up due to the fact that they were simply too busy to maintain a relationship. But they still have their moments, and Isolde holds her fondly in her heart nonetheless. She's a very good person. Garrett Appolyon — He is a bit of a troublemaker, but Isolde doesn't hold it again him. She thinks he's a pretty good person for what he's doing for that random Vanheimr girl. And well, she's got a soft spot for his twin, so it transfers to him a bit too. Ami Wainwright — Considering she's Lilith's friend and a bit too much like her for Isolde's liking, she's not too crazy about her. Which she feels guilty for, considering she's so much younger and all. Ronan Bateman — Lilith's ex-boyfriend, but he's not a bad egg himself. He does have a bit of a reputation, especially amongst the Asian girls, and after the Room of Requirement escapade... but Isolde is able to overlook these kind of things, for the sake of her sanity. Alexandrine Saint-Just — A girl in the lower year that Isolde kind of feel drawn to. She thinks she's a real sweetheart and kind of adores her intensely. Every time she gets a chance, she likes to go out with Lexi and she feels like a mentor to the younger girl. Vasundhara Dosanjh — A member of the Debate A member of the Debate Team; she's in Vanaheimr. Her background makes her very interesting to Isolde, who is constantly asking questions about this and that, and though she's sure it can make Vashundhara a bit uncomfortable, Vashundhara always been patient with her. ''faculty'' ''random notes'' *Her favorite flowers are golden poppies. She's also very fond of other wildflowers. Category:Character Category:Student Category:Midgard Category:Pureblood